


What Once Was And What Will Be Again

by moreidfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Caring Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Needy Sam, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Rimming, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreidfangirl/pseuds/moreidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean used to be together then life happened and they stopped. One night many years later they find each other again, after some misunderstandings get cleared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Was And What Will Be Again

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic and i'm nervous. There's a little bit of OOC Dean and OOC Sam, but i like them like this and i hope you'll enjoy it too. Also i'm a sucker for jealousy and possessiveness, idk it's a problem.
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under same title.

 

To say Dean was angry was an understatement.

The night had started out nice... He and Sam had gone out to get some drinks in a place relatively close to the bunker. Sure they had booze at home but going out and getting away from the books and cases was really good, for both of them.

The night took a turn for the worse when Dean looked up from the cleavage he was trying to seduce and saw that he wasn't the only one trying to seduce a sexy long haired beauty. Instantly the girl in front of him was of no interest and his eyes were glued to the guy flirting with Sam.

He was livid with jealousy. He knew he lost that right many years ago but he couldn't help it.

He and Sam had dated - can you call it dating when it's incest? - before Stanford and the shitstorm that was their lives after Dean got Sam from college.

They were happy... Dean never thought he would get it, happiness that is, but he was truly happy back then with Sam in his arms. When he would come back from hunts they would wait until John left for the bar and Sam was on him instantly, searching for injuries and kissing every single place on Dean's body.

Sam was beautiful and needy of Dean in a way that made him feel amazing. He was a god, matched only by Dean himself, in the art of fucking and/or making love and he would rock Dean's world every single time.

Sam also loved pet names, cuddles and romantic gestures and those were three things that Dean was amazing at giving him. He was a tough, rough and mean dude but he was an amazing brother/best friend/lover/boyfriend to Sam, no one else got to have Dean that way.

They were in love and Dean even dared to call them **soulmates** (and then Ash confirmed it - which, wow. Awesome but kinda awkward at the time).

But all good things must come to an end and that's when Dean found out about Stanford. He was so proud of his Sammy... And he was over the moon happy that the first thing the kid did was to make plans for them to go together! But Dean knew that couldn't happen, he couldn't leave the hunt and he couldn't leave John. So when the night came for them to go to Palo Alto he chickened out and let Sam walk out of his life sporting the most hurt and miserable look on his face.

When Dean went to get him at Stanford he thought he was getting back the love of his life but he was wrong. This Sam was different... Colder. He had grown up and he was even more breathtaking but he wasn't his baby anymore, his baby would have nestled in his arms and he would have demanded attention and love.

Instead he found his brother and his beautiful girlfriend.

So, he knew he had no right to be jealous. Not of Jess, not of Sarah, not of Madison, not of Ruby (even though he was right about that one...), not of Amelia and not of every single man or woman that tried to flirt with Sam in the time they spent together and on the road. But he was! It consumed his mind and enraged him because it was his damned fault. He let him go, broke his heart and lost the greatest thing he ever had.

Dean always had poor control over his jealousy and impulses but lately things were getting out of hand and he was losing the last shreds of self-control. Tonight the battle was lost the minute the guy extended his hand and tried to touch Sam's hair.

Instantly Dean stepped away from the girl and stepped up between his brother and the other dude.

"Ready to leave Sam?" And he didn't even wait for an answer, he just gripped Sam's bicep and lead him out the door.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam asked clearly angry.

"We're leaving Sammy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

Sam just cocked his eyebrow at him and crossed his arms waiting for Dean to tell him once and for all what the problem was.

"He touched your hair." Dean answered him while looking at the ground. "No one can do that but me. You promised."

When Dean looked up he saw Sam's face when he realized what the older brother meant and he saw Sam's face when he remembered why there was someone else trying to touch his hair and succeeding.

"Dean I made that promise when I thought you loved me too. When I thought I was more than a warm hole for you to fuck." Sam's demeanor was one of someone who is preparing for a fight. "I made plans for us and you made promises you didn't keep. Promises bigger than my hair and who gets to touch it."

"A warm h..." Dean couldn't even finish his sentence. So he tried again. "Sammy it was never like that. You're the love of my life..."

"Of course I am Dean." Sam sneered and maintained his stance. "That's why you let me go. That's why you've been breaking my heart ever since you went to Stanford to pick me up."

"What? Breaking your heart?"

"I get that you didn't really love me. I get that it wasn't for you like it was for me. But I don't get that you let me believe you would go with me and live the life WE planned... Then you went and got me and for all these years I had to stand by and watch you give yourself away to people that have no idea how to love you, care for you or make you feel good. People that have no idea that you are the most amazing man ever. People that see you like a piece of meat that can satisfy them for a night and that's it."

"Sam I never meant for things to be like this."

"I know Dean. I know that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you... That I wasn't supposed to think that it was more. But god, you were amazing with me... Made me feel things that I haven't felt since I was a teenager." Sam's eyes were watering and the face that he made right before turning around and leaving for Stanford was making an appearance. "I know you Dean, you don't like to share your toys, you never did…But you can't do this to me. I have the same right as you."

Dean stepped forward and tried to touch Sam but his brother took a step back and resumed talking.

"I spent all these years watching you, never really falling out of love with you and **fuck** it hurts so much. Watching you never even giving me a second thought when you leave with some skank and I stay behind alone." Sam swallowed audibly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I may never stop loving you and I may always be pathetically daydreaming about the memories of when I thought you loved me, but you have no right to talk about promises or be possessive of me... Not when I would have never broken any promises we made each other. Not when I would have gladly lived the rest of my life without letting anybody else touch me."

"I... You're still in love with me?" Dean was over the moon happy. The grip life had on his heart ever since Sam left eased up a bit.

"Yeah. How pathetic is that, hum?" Sam gave a sarcastic small laugh and rubbed his neck. "Look I'm going back inside, okay? We can forget this conversation if you never do anything like this ever again, okay? See you in the bunker Dean."

“No Sam… Please, don’t…” But his sentence was cut short by the noise of the door opening and closing.

Dean stared at the door a little dumbfounded but when he recovered he didn’t have the guts to go inside again and pull his brother out… Or worse, finding the other guy running his fingers through Sammy’s hair.

Dean sat in the impala for a long time before starting her up and heading home. When he got there he broke out the whiskey and sat down on one of the library chairs. He thought back on all the years since Stanford and he feels numb. _What have I done? I should have been honest and saved both of us a lot of hurt_.

He thought back to the look on Sam’s face every time he left with some girl… When he found out about Cassie, every single one night stand, the flirting with Jo and most importantly Lisa and Ben. _Fuck, it was right there in his eyes.  So sad, he was so sad_. The worst part is that Dean didn’t even love the ones he stuck around for; well not love as in he was IN love with them… He of course came to care for them but Sam was a whole other league.

So, to say Dean was angry was an understatement. He was angry at himself for what he gave up. 

* * *

Time went by and Dean sat in the same place until he heard the front door of the bunker being closed. He watched his gorgeous little brother walk down the stairs and took in every single aspect of what he thought was forever lost and what he will fight tooth and nail to get back.

Sam cleared his throat and just said “Hi.”

Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, careful to maintain a certain distance.

“Did he fuck you?” That definitely wasn’t what he had in mind but his mouth was quicker than his brain.

“What?!” Sam’s eyes bugged out and his whole face was marred by an expression of anger. “What the fuck is wrong with you? We talked about this before… I said all I had to say. I am going to bed.”

Dean reached out when Sam made to turn around and turned him back so they were face to face. He could see that this was the make or break moment and that he needed to put himself on the line.

“Sammy, look I… I love you…” He wanted to say more but Sam interrupted.

“I love you too Dean, you’re my brother…”

“Shit Sam, just shut up okay? At the bar you talked and I mostly listened and now I’m doing the talking.”

“Oh… Okay…”

“So… Sammy I love you. Like I never loved anyone or anything in my entire life. When we were together I was the happiest guy on the planet, and I want you to know that you meant to me exactly what I meant to you. Even if what I am about to say changes nothing I want you to never say or think that you were just a warm hole to me. Got that?”

Sam had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, so he just nodded his answer and let Dean continue his speech.

“Good. You _are_ the love of my life. The worst mistake I have ever made was not following you that night. I wanted it all… Everything we had planned and dreamt together was all I could think about, even after you left. I lived for you and our little slice of heaven. The way you used to curl up with me, how you used to touch me, how you kissed me or just the way you looked at me when I was sweet and romantic…”

While he talked Dean got gradually closer to Sam’s body and now there was almost no space between them. Dean was cupping Sam’s face with his right hand.

“Please look at me...” Dean’s voice faltered and that made Sam look into his brother’s eyes and finally let go the tears that were waiting to fall.

“Dean… Don’t…” He tried moving away from Dean but the hand that wasn’t cupping his face was draped around his waist and held him impossibly close to his big brother’s body.

“Sammy you have to know that I never meant to cause you pain… When I showed up in Palo Alto you had Jess.” Dean unconsciously pulled Sam even closer. “You were so different, so cold towards me and I know… I know I deserved that and worse really, but I just assumed you wanted nothing to do with me. That you had stopped loving me and weren’t able to forgive me for what I had done.”

“I would have…”

“I know that now Sammy… I was so focused on how I was feeling that I forgot that I had broken promises and most importantly your heart. I forgot that I needed to beg for forgiveness and I needed to grovel. The only thing on my mind was that you weren’t mine anymore, you know? I had lost you… It was my fault and I was miserable. But please believe I had no idea you still loved me Sammy…”

“How…” Sam tried to speak but Dean covered his mouth with one finger.

“How could I not notice right? The same way you spent all this time thinking I used you for sex without noticing the way I still look at you. Believe me Sam, if I had known your feelings I would have never done any of the things I did. I would have never hurt both of us the way we’ve been hurting. You are the light of my life, you always were.”

“Dean… I can’t… Please, let go of me…” Sam pleaded with Dean with lost and sad puppy dog eyes.

Dean’s heart broke but he did as he was asked and released the grip he had on Sam’s waist and gave his brother one last caress with the hand he still had on his cheek.

“I know I have no right of asking you this but please let me show that I’m sorry… Let me make it up for the both of us. Let me prove to you that I know the mistake I made all those years ago and that I have missed you every single day of our lives.”

“Dean, we can’t… The things that happened they won’t magically disappear.” Sam looked as sad as Dean, but he was also still very hurt.

“Sammy don’t say that please… I know I messed up and then instead of manning up I hid and let myself believe that you were the one that fell out of love with me. But I know you remember how good we were… How perfect we made each other.”

“I do. Of course I do Dean… But we stopped being that a long time ago…”

“We could go back to that. Let me just try to show you I can still be your bad boy hero.” Dean smiled at Sam’s reaction when he heard the old nicknames.

“Dean, don’t start with that…”

“I know you remember Sammy… How I took care of you. How I made you feel so special, so safe, so loved and cherished.” Dean remained in his spot but he was dying to kiss the now blushing Sam. “My arms are stronger now. I am stronger now… I can do all of that even better now.  Let me prove to you that that is all I ever wanted to do with my life… Love you and care for you.”

“How would you even do something like that Dean? I don’t think that’s possible…” Sam said the last sentence looking at the ground again and fiddling with the hem of his flannel.

“It is. I know it is… But I can’t force you can I Sam?” Dean remained where he was even though all he wanted to do after all of that was go to his room and sleep until next week. “But please just know that what I gave you back then was only for you. No one has ever seen that Dean, and no one will ever see it again. That guy exists only for you.”

“I… I’m sorry Dean. There’s just too much damage.” Sam said allowing more tears to slip away and then he was gone.

Dean found himself all alone again and he decided he was going to try to put his plan to good use and go to his room and sleep at least until midafternoon of the next day. 

* * *

In the middle of the night Dean woke up with his bedroom door opening and even before his hunter instincts kicked in he noticed that the door was opened by a very beautiful and only boxer clad Sam.

Dean didn’t even move, afraid that if he made a move it would scare Sam away. He watched as Sam made his way to the edge of the bed and quickly got under the covers with him.

Sam surprised his brother when he did something he used to do all those years before. Sam cuddled up to Dean and nuzzled his neck while he made himself smaller and threw his arm and leg over his brother.

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening and he could feel his eyes watering. It had been so long without his Sammy like this. While he snuggled him he was almost purring like he used to, peppering Dean’s neck and jaw with small kisses and touches.

Sam settled himself and took a deep breath smelling Dean and reveling on the feeling of skin on skin and how good it felt to be back home and to be back where he felt protected.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and he wrapped himself around Sam and nuzzled him back. Dean kissed a startled Sam’s cheeks, brows and nose. His arms formed a death grip around the other hunter and he turned them sideways so that he could hold Sam close but also see him.

“Sweetheart… Changed your mind?” Dean felt Sam melt at the mention of the old nickname and the number of kisses being dropped all over his face.

“Missed you so much… Couldn’t be away. Not when you said all those things…”

“Baby they’re all true.” Dean cupped his brother’s cheek and looked him in the eyes that even in the dark looked beautiful. “I’ll make it up to you, to us… I’ll show you how much I love you and want you to feel safe with me again.”

“Always feel safe with you.” Sam scooted closer and kissed Dean’s neck. “But this is definitely better. And you were right De…”

“Hum, you can’t start doing that gorgeous…” Dean was battling himself and his every instinct but he only now got Sam back and he wasn’t going to push his luck. “What was I right about?”

“Your arms… They _are_ stronger now.” Sam said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. “And I love it. You still feel so good. So strong Dean…”

“Come on…That’s not fair baby boy.”

“Hum… Love it so much. Those things you call me… Feel so special.” Sam said kissing Dean’s pulse point and nibbling on his earlobe. 

Dean moaned shamelessly and he felt himself grow to full hardness and tenting his boxers. He was sure that Sam was feeling all of him against his thigh.

“Dean… I need to say something important.”

“Of course baby… You can say anything to me.”

Sam took a deep breath and spoke up. “I haven’t answered your question… The one you asked when I got home.”

It took Dean a little bit to understand but when he did he tensed up. _Did he fuck you?_   Was Dean’s question and now he was sorry he asked it.

“Oh relax… My big, bad and strong warrior doesn’t need to worry about stuff like that.” Sam nuzzled Dean’s face while his right hand traced patterns over the tattoo they shared.

“What?” Dean was sure Sam was going to say something totally different. He was sure when he asked the question and was even more sure now when Sam brought it up. “You mean you didn’t do anything with that guy?”

“Not with him and not with any other guy ever…” Sam hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, like he was embarrassed. “After you, I never wanted any other guy. I’m not gonna lie Dean, I tried… But I found out pretty quick that _you_ were my protection. I needed _your_ strength and _your_ arms around me. So anything with guys never got that far, never got very far at all… And that was a long time ago, when I still thought there could be any other guy.”

Dean rolled them and he was lodged in between Sam’s spread legs and he happily noticed that they still fell into place like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Sammy… My sweet, sweet love...” Dean spoke with awe in his voice. How could this amazing man be his? “Can I kiss you? Please baby, I need to feel your lips on mine…”

“Yes please…” Was the only answer Dean allowed.

The kiss was sweet and slow at first. It was just a soft brushing of lips that was meant to just bring forth all the memories of kisses of years past. Sam moaned softly and wrapped one of his legs around his brother’s strong waist which made Dean’s already throbbing cock twitch and made him deepen the kiss.

Dean’s tongue asked for entrance at the same time he ground his hips down onto Sam’s own erection. This kiss was animalistic, like they were both starved for that contact between them. When Dean broke the kiss he gave another roll of his hips and as Sam gasped and arched his back Dean latched onto his neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin there.

Dean’s foggy brain made himself known and ordered him to stop before he went too far and Dean removed his mouth from his brother’s neck with a last lick and peck.

“Fuck sweetheart, you still drive me fucking crazy, you know that? I thought you were gonna break my heart but you just returned it to me a little more mended.” Dean smiled at the look of pure love Sam has in his eyes. “And I can say the same baby boy.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and watered at the realization of what was being said.

“You’re my one and only. You were always the one made for these arms.” Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss a very surprised Sam. “The girls were distractions and the guys never even happened.”

“God Dean, I love you so much… Missed this too much.”

“Me too sweetheart… And I love you too.”

Dean lowered himself again and kissed Sam passionately. They rolled over to their original position and for almost two hours they were laying there, lazily making out and feeling each other’s bodies. They ended up falling asleep tangled up in each other and happily dreaming about the rest of their lives. 

* * *

In the morning when Dean woke up, it took him awhile to remember the night before but the second he felt Sam’s warm and relaxed body plastered against his the memories from the previous night came back to him and if it weren’t for his sleeping brother he would have jumped with joy.

Dean felt his brother move a couple of minutes later and he tried to feign sleep but couldn’t when he felt Sam’s hot breath on his ear and neck.

“I know you’re awake Dean…”

“Good morning beautiful…” Dean smiled and kissed Sam’s head. “What gave me away?”

“Your breathing…” Sam smiled and started drawing patterns on Dean’s stomach.

“Hum sweetheart, wanna go have breakfast?”

“Nope…” Sam smiled a mischievous smile and got up to straddle Dean’s hips, making sure to softly brush their erections together. “Wanna stay right here… Doing this.” He said rolling his hips again.

Dean moaned and swiftly grasped Sam’s spread thighs. “God baby… You sure?”

Sam wasted no time and swept down to kiss Dean. The kiss was powerful and meaningful as it was filled with promises and sentiment. 

Panting Sam broke the kiss to speak. “Yes Dean… I’m really sure about this.”

Dean made grip he had on his brother even stronger and gave a small thrust upwards making himself and Sam moan.

Sam smiled and began a trail of kisses up his brother’s neck until he reached his ear and whispered. “It’s been so long… And you’re so much bigger now, _everywhere_.” Sam punctuated his sentence with a deliberate roll of his hips that made Dean groan. “I need it so bad Dean. Want you to show me that you meant all that you said. Can you do that for me, big brother?”

Dean turned Sam, pushed him into the bed and suddenly it was a haze of sheets and limbs being maneuvered. Their boxers were ripped off and tossed around the floor. Needy hands and mouths were groping and tasting the exposed flesh as they fell into a rhythm of grinding hips.

“Yes baby, I believe I can do that for you. Won’t be able to sit for a week when I’m done with you.” Dean smirked when Sam sighed happily. “That what you want gorgeous? Want me to pound this sweet little tight ass?”

“God Dean yes, that’s what I want… Make me yours again. Mark me up… Inside and out.”

Dean lies over Sam, reverences him with his mouth, and savors every inch of the salty skin of his beautiful baby boy. Sam rewards him with moans and whimpers and his sounds are what is making Dean’s cock harder than he remembers it being for the past 10 years. He’s leaking precome and smearing it all over their taut stomachs. 

“Gonna show you…. You’re mine, no one else’s.” Dean said while he let his left hand roam Sam’s torso.

“Yours Dean… Only yours.”

“You think I forgot about him Sammy?”

“What…? Who?” Sam was horny and now he was confused so he didn’t understand what Dean was talking about.

“I’m talking about the guy last night baby boy… I saw him touch you. Didn’t like it. You’re my baby… Mine to hold, protect, love, pamper and pleasure. No one else gets to touch you.” Dean said it all with a predatory and possessive glimmer in his eyes and that made Sam whimper.

“All yours… Please Dean…”

Dean smiled and untwined Sam’s leg from his waist so that he could easily trace his brother’s body with his mouth and he started descending.

Dean kissed Sam’s chest all the way to his nipples and then he spent a lot of time teasing Sam and rolling the peaked flesh between his teeth. He sucked at one of them with his mouth and tweaked the other one with his fingers. 

Sam was moaning wantonly now, he was shamelessly trying to find some friction by rolling his hips up to try to rub himself on his big brother’s body.

“D-Dean… Please fuck me. I need you inside me.”

Once again Dean just smirked and continued his path down Sam’s body. When he got to the V of his brother’s legs he remembered how Sam was (incredibly) never that much of a fan of blow jobs but he _loved_ when Dean ate him out.

“Turn around for me baby, will ya?”

Sam understood the request and he was all too happy to oblige. When he was chest down on the bed he squeezed his eyes shut and spread his legs for his big brother with a low whine. His back arched as he felt Dean’s mouth kissing softly on the round mounds of his ass.

“So sweet baby, still smell so good… Can’t wait to taste you again after all these years.”

Dean didn’t wait for an answer and started tongue circling around his brother’s rim, licking and sucking the firm flesh.

Sam closed his eyes again and clasped the sheets tightly in his hands. When Dean used the tip of his tongue to slowly start to enter his hole he gasped and moaned in abandon.

“Taste so good sweetheart.” Dean whispered and sneaked his arm around Sam’s hips to keep him in place and he started licking and sucking wildly.

Sam was in heaven and all thanks to his talented brother. He moaned, groaned and whimpered while writhing on the bed for god knows how long… All Sam knew was that he was going insane with the devilish things that Dean was doing with his tongue. A litany of curses and praises to Dean’s tongue filled the air until even Dean reached the end of his control.

“Fuck baby, want you so much… Can’t wait anymore. Turn around again, kay? Wanna see your beautiful face while I fuck you…”

Sam made quick work of his body and hastily he had his back pressed to the mattress and his legs spread open waiting for Dean.

Before settling himself over his brother again Dean retrieved his bottle of lube and placed it on the pillow next to Sam’s head. He took a couple of seconds just get a good look at his baby boy all spread out for him, trusting and caring after years of heartache and jealousy.

“Dean?” Sam whispered his brother’s name, afraid that Dean was regretting things.

Dean recognized the look on the other’s face and so he just smiled and kissed Sam senseless…  It was a big enough kiss that all doubts fled Sam’s mind.

In that moment everything was about the heat coming from Sam and the want and the lust as his brother let his mouth be plundered by him. Dean broke the kiss and looked at his smiling little brother, eyes intense and lustful. Dean noted his work on his baby’s lips; they were engorged and wet from his burning kisses.

Dean felt a wave of pride thinking about how their mouths would be bruised later on.

Dean felt like he should say something meaningful but he ended up not saying anything. He really didn't have to, Sam knew. When he extended his hand and caressed Sam's lips with his finger his little brother knew everything he was thinking, everything he wanted to say but couldn’t – at least not in that moment. Truth be told he was worried… Worried that Sam would regret this, worried that it wouldn’t be as good as Sam wanted or remembered and he was worried he would have to get back to a Samless life.

But then, in the middle of Dean’s freak-out, Sam made himself be heard. 

“This is us coming home… I believe in what you told me, now you have to believe me too. You are still my hero, my bad ass protector and I still love you like crazy. Promise that I’ll always be your baby, only yours.” Sam reached up and placed his hand on his brother’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the other’s cheekbone. “I want this with you… Need you inside me Dean. Need to feel you mark me up and brand me as yours, just like all those years ago. You said you would do that for me.”

Dean didn’t wait and he swept down and ravished his brother’s mouth again, making lewd noises when Sam lightly scraped his fingernails along his expansive back.

The older man let his hands touch Sam's face, kissing him kindly and letting his tongue fill his willing mouth. Sam, who was on cloud nine riding waves of pleasure, bit Dean's bottom lip and played with it letting it glide deliberately from between his teeth. Dean howled and pressed himself impossibly closer to Sam’s body, and once again the kiss developed into a scorching, raw display of love and possession.

Dean was sucking on his brother’s tongue like it was made of chocolate and it was providing him with life-support. Their hands were everywhere, pulling each other closer… Making sure they both were where they were most needed. Dean's fingers traveled from Sam’s flank to his hip and then lower, gripping the curve of Sam's perky ass, grinding into him and making their throbbing, leaking cocks brush together. Sam still had his arms around Dean’s back but now they were grabbing at his brother’s ass and pressing down to make Dean rub against him.

Dean sat up once more and without getting distracted again he swiftly layered his fingers with the stuff from the bottle he had retrieved. Quickly and firmly Dean had his fingers scrubbing at Sam's hole. He heard Sam gasp and moan at the gentle but insistent touch.

“Have you been touching yourself here baby?” Dean asks while he teases at Sam’s entrance. “Have you been playing with your tight little hole and imagining it’s me sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes Dean… I have.”

“ _Fuck_. Fuck baby you’re so hot… One day you’re going to show me. You’re going to put on a show for me and demonstrate how you fucked yourself moaning my name…”

As Sam arched his back and moaned at the thought of putting on a show for Dean, the older man glided one finger inside him, caressing Sam’s lips with his through the initial distress, murmuring praises.

“Jesus baby boy, so tight… Feel so good around my finger, cannot wait to have you around my cock again…”

“Oh God Dean… Finally, fuck… Need more.”

Sam felt full but it wasn’t nearly enough, he needed more from his brother. After a few thrusts Dean brushed something deep within him.

"Holy Fuck! Dean… Please…" Sam bowed his back and whimpered loudly as Dean kept rubbing his prostate. "Do it again, please De…" Sam whined with his voice low-slung and already worn-out.

Dean grinned and brushed Sam’s sweet spot again and again until he had his brother crying out his name and dirty desires. The older hunter was loving the sight, his green eyes locked on the gorgeous look of pleasure that was taking over his baby’s face. Dean took the chance to slip a second finger inside when Sam closed his eyes again and raised his head to kiss his older brother.

Sam whined and moaned vociferously while he was actively trying to fuck himself on his big brother’s fingers. Dean scissored his digits inside his baby making him beg for the real thing.

“O-ooh fuck… De please, you’ve been teasing for so long…”

“I know sweetheart, and you’re being so good for me… I just don’t want to hurt you baby boy.”

After a couple more thrusts with is fingers Dean granted his brother’s wish and added a third and final finger. Dean was also dying to be inside of Sam, all of this teasing was killing him too, but he would rather die than hurt his precious baby.

Finally he extracted the fingers he had inside his brother, leaving him feeling empty and hollow without Dean filling him up.

The feeling of emptiness lasted only for a second; the time it took for Dean to slick himself with lube and line himself up with Sam's tight and prepped hole.

When they felt the contact between Dean’s hard leaking cock and Sam’s entrance both of them moaned loudly.

“Fuck Dean. God, missed this moment… Just before you push into me. You already feel so much bigger. Gonna fill me up so good.”

“Baby boy… I love you.” Dean began to slowly push in. “God fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck so tight sweetheart.”

Dean watched Sam’s face for any indication of pain and/or sign of wanting to stop. He found none. At first Dean could tell he was uncomfortable, but he knew it wasn’t agonizing. 

Little by little Dean sank deeper into the tight heat he missed so much and inch by inch he was able to completely sheath himself in his brother.

“Perfect, just perfect baby… So good for me.” Dean knew that his brother loved the praises mixed with the dirty talk mixed with the endearments, always drove him crazy.

“Feel so good with you inside me De.”

Sam's body seized his big brother’s cock as if he had been created to have it inside him. For a while Dean held himself motionless trembling with the effort to not thrust inside his brother. The mild distress Sam was feeling rapidly went away and gave way to a mind blowing feeling of completeness.

“Move please… You can move… Give it to me De”

Dean pulled out and swiftly thrusted back inside. The movement made them both cry out in pleasure and soon Dean picked up a steady but powerful pace.

"Oh my God, Sammy. Fuck baby, you’re amazing. Feel amazing, so good to me."

“D-Deean… Yeah, just like that. Take such good care of me…” Dean sped up his plunges at the mention of being Sam’s protector and keeper again; taking care of him was what Dean was born to do. He went crazy with it just like Sam went crazy over the praises mixed with the dirty talk mixed with the endearments.

The eldest Winchester’s face was teeming with delight, his mouth slightly opened, his eyes fiery and looking straight into his brother’s. His hands grasped Sam’s hair and he tangled his fingers into Sam's brown tresses as he kissed him intensely. Their bodies were pressed together from their lips to where Dean’s hard erection was moving inside of Sam.

Dean's thrusts deepened and he changed his angle slightly so that he was brushing Sam’s sweet spot with every blow.

“God Dean, so strong… So big. Fill me up so good.” Sam had never felt anything like this before. Dean was big at 22 but now he was hugely hung. “Fuck, make me come on your cock. So huge De… Please…”

“Goddamnit baby boy… Want to come just on my cock, hun? Fucking you nice and deep. Making you mine again…” Dean sped up again and his thrusts were getting ferociously dominant. “Showing you who you belong to.”

“To you De… God, so good, feel so good…” Sam was babbling admiration and appreciations like Dean was doing him a favor. “Come on De, I belong to you. Claim your baby boy, make me scream your name. Oh my, you’re amazing… Make me feel so worthy.”

“Baby you’re mine… Always.” Dean grunted while diving deep into his writhing brother. “Gonna love you and protect you forever sweetheart. Gonna come for me? Gonna show me how beautiful you are, squirming and moaning on my cock?”

Dean became erratic and his thrusts became all Sam could focus on. Every single time Dean pushed into him, it made him feel like he could just die and be happy because he got to have Dean one more time.

“Baby, baby, baby… Come for me sweetheart, show me you still belong to me.”

“Fuck… Amazing. Gonna come… Need you to come for me too. Want to feel you come in me De, fill me up and mess me up.”

Sam spread his legs even wider and with the help of the hands he had on Dean’s ass he pushed him even deeper inside himself. Dean groaned and while he jabbed his thick cock inside Sam he nestled his head on the crook of his brother’s neck.

“YES! Right there Dean… Please big brother mark me up. Claim me.”

“Sweetheart! Want me to mark you? Put my mark back in your neck… Show everyone you’re mine?”

“Fuck De, yes! I’m gonna come… I-I’m gonna…”

The minute Sam announced that he was going to orgasm Dean smiled and latched onto his neck, sucking bruises and biting him.

Feeling Dean replace his mark that had faded all those years ago made the first orgasm even better. When everything became sharper and all Sam could feel was Dean’s thrusts and the pleasure mixed with the pain of the bite made Sam have a second smaller orgasm.

At the feeling of Sam’s quivering and spent hole tightening around him and the soft moans of pleasure still coming from his brother, Dean came harder than he ever did after Sam. Grunts and moans of pure pleasure escaped Dean as well various cries of babysammysogoodsweetheartbabyboy _._

After a few minutes of Dean just catching his breath and laying on top of his brother he carefully pulled out and placed himself beside Sam. The minute Dean was comfortably placed on his pillow Sam was glued to him and nuzzling his neck like he did when he was a teenager and just like had done the night before.

“Baby I missed this so much… You don’t even know…” Dean finally found his voice and spoke softly while he pulled Sam closer and helped him wrap himself around Dean.

“I think I have a pretty good idea De…” Sam said while placed indulgent barely there kisses to Dean’s chest.

“Did I hurt you bad gorgeous?”

“The bite mark Dean?”

“Yes baby boy… I think I got carried away.” Dean responded concerned about the amount of force he used in the throes of passion.

“No no De… It’s perfect, I love it! I really missed having it on me. My very own “property of Dean Winchester”. Love knowing it’s there.”

Dean laughed and squeezed Sam tighter. “And don’t you forget it sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his baby’s head and continued. “Baby do you wanna get up, clean yourself?”

“Now? Don’t want to… I’m sleepy and you’re warm.” Sam answered like a petulant child and it warmed Dean’s heart.

“Alright baby boy… Let’s rest for a while.” Dean just used his discarded t-shirt that thankfully landed close to the bed when he tossed it right before getting to bed.

“Thank you… I love you so much Dean. I’m happy that I’m here again.”

“I love you too baby, more than you know. But… Here?”

“Wrapped in your arms… Here in the protection of your embrace. Missed feeling like this.”

“Believe me Sammy, I missed having you there too. I’ll always take care of you…”

Sam just sighed and cuddled up to Dean with a last kiss on his chest. Shortly after that both brothers were asleep again. 

* * *

It was well after lunch time when Dean finally woke up again. He felt sated and happy but when he turned to wake Sam up he noticed he was all alone and that the sheets around him were cold. An ugly feeling of loss and rejection crept up on Dean while he got up and dressed himself.

While he made his way through the bunker’s corridors he was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming… He couldn’t though. There was nothing that would make what was happening hurt less.

“Dean! Good morning… Slept well?”

Dean was startled and he noticed that he has wandered into the bunker’s kitchen while in the middle of his freak-out.

What he saw was a very cheerful and bubbly Sam who was happily wearing just tight revealing boxer briefs and one of Dean’s baggiest shirts. When the eldest Winchester took a better look around he saw dirty dishes, dirty counters and – incredibly – dirty floors but he also saw a big meal on the table and a big ass smile on Sam’s face.

“What’s going on here Sam?”

“Come and sit De.” Sam was smiling from ear to ear, blissfully unaware of the turmoil inside Dean’s head. He took Dean by the hand and sat him at the table. “I woke up and I couldn’t fall back asleep. I took a shower and went to town to get supplies for a good meal for us…” Sam looked up and his smile faltered. “Dean… Are you okay?”

“Hum? Yeah… Yes I’m okay.”

Sam looked hopeless and he scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry Dean… Shouldn’t have just assumed we’d be all domestic again. I can go eat in my room, but you should really eat something you look pale.” Sam gave a small smile while he said the last part. “There’s pie in the oven.”

Dean was lost… He found the bed empty and then he just assumed the worst, so when he found Sam like that, so happy and caring his mind was reeling. He understood that he had made a mistake in thinking that his baby would just give himself to him and then run away, break his heart.

Sam got up and was walking to the door when Dean caught him by the waist and pulled him into his lap.

“Dean… Wha…?”

Dean just shut him up with his lips and his arms wrapped around Sam’s body. The kiss was sweet and strong all at the same time.

“You’re absolutely not going to go eat in your bedroom baby boy.” Dean smiled when he felt Sam lose the last slivers of doubt, and wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. “When I found you gone I thought you regretted last night sweetheart and it really hurt, so when I came in here and found this I was just surprised.”

“Oh. Ooh… I’m sorry De. I just couldn’t go back to sleep, and then…”

“Oh no baby. You did so, so good! Don’t know what I did to deserve you really.” Sam smiled, and _oh my god what a smile_. “And there’s pie too…? You’re the best, sweetheart.”

“Well you deserve it De. Took really good care of me last night. Made me feel so good.”

Sam’s blush was the most amazing thing Dean had seen… He considered himself the luckiest man on the planet.

Dean shifted Sam on his lap until the youngest was straddling him in the chair and pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him deeply and thoroughly.

“Humm, yeah? You liked last night baby boy? Did your big strong protector make you feel good and treasured, hum?”

Dean felt the strong shiver that ran through his Sammy’s body, and heard the whimper that escaped his mouth. Sam buried his face on Dean’s neck and started placing kisses and licks on the sensitive flesh making Dean moan and his half hard dick become fully hard.

“You really did like it baby, didn’t you?” Dean gently thrust up at the same time that he made Sam’s hips descend and rub against his covered cock.

“Yes, I did… So much. Today I couldn’t even stop touching my mark. Feel so happy, so loved… Daddy.”

 _Oh my god_. Dean’s whole body shuddered and he had to think about ghouls and wraiths just to make sure he wouldn’t nut with his dick still inside his boxers and untouched. It had been years… When this thing between them began they took each other to the edge, they explored kinks and desires, but the one that was always there – almost since the beginning – was the daddy thing.

Dean loved feeling like everything he did made Sam happy and he adored the feeling of a needy, clingy and attention seeking Sam. He cherished the way Sam acted like he had hung the moon up in the sky or his constant need to have Dean by his side making him feel special and treasured. They understood this quickly. Sam needed to have Dean wrap his arms around him, to have the love of his life be his everything… And Dean never failed, not until the day Sam left for Stanford that is.

Dean felt like he didn’t deserve the ‘title’ anymore because he caused them both unnecessary pain and hurt. He had failed his baby boy and here he was treating Dean like he was the answer to fix everything wrong with the world.

But looking at him Dean saw how unsure he was, like… Like he was afraid Dean had forgotten this detail about their life together, like he wouldn’t want it anymore or like he had overstepped a boundary. Dean couldn’t love him more if he tried.

“Fuck sweetheart. Drive me crazy…” Dean kissed Sam again. “Always so good, so perfect for daddy.”

Sam smiled his full happy and dimpled smile, rewrapped his hands around his brother’s neck and leaned in very slowly and deliberately to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“I need you daddy.” Dean moaned and closed his eyes. Sam rolled his hips and bit his earlobe. “You’re so big, already hard for me… Can I have it daddy?”

Dean didn’t even answer Sam’s question, he just lifted him up enough so that he could take his leaking cock out of his boxers and also push his brother’s out of the way. Instantly Sam was placed back on his spot in Dean’s lap. The eldest Winchester looked for something that could be used a lube until he found the maple syrup Sam had set on the table. When he thought the wannabe lube was sufficient he guided his fingers to Sam’s hole.

“Oh! Fuck…” Sam whispered when Dean pushed two fingers into his still loose hole.

“Do you like it sweetheart? Feeling daddy opening you up for his big heavy cock?”

“Yes! Y-Yes daddy… I love it… So much.”

“You’re just flawless baby boy. Look so beautiful moaning and writhing on my lap… Can’t wait to have my sweet Sammy hanging off my cock again.” Dean was talking in between licking the mark he had placed on his brother’s neck.

Dean purposefully missed Sam’s sweet spot every time he shoved his fingers inside him… This was just to prep Sam as well as they could manage so that Dean could fuck him like he wanted.

“I’m ready De… I’m ready, don’t wait anymore please daddy. I need it bad. Want to feel you.”

Dean pulled his fingers out and reached for the maple syrup again, this time he lathered his cock up with the substance and positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. Slowly he guided Sam’s hips down and he only stopped when he was balls deep inside his baby boy.

“Oh god! This is amazing… So huge daddy. Feel even fuller like this… God you make me feel so good De, please move…”

“You look so beautiful Sammy… Wearing my shirt, flushed and begging so pretty to be fucked by daddy. I’ll always take care of you baby…” Dean obliged his brother’s request and started fucking him with gusto and suddenly the kitchen was filled with moans, whimpers and grunts.

“Smelled like you d-daddy and I want your scent on me all the time… Oh GOD, right there… So good.” Sam was losing it and he knew it, but he loved the feeling of riding Dean. The fullness was incomparable.

“Fuck yeah baby… Forgot how much I love it when you ride me. Or how much you l-love… FUCK, how much _you_ love it.” Dean just sat back and watched the show; Sam was bouncing on his cock like it was the best fucking feeling in the world. “Fuck yourself on daddy’s cock. Milk me dry gorgeous, make daddy come inside your tight warm hole.”

Sam answered Dean’s requests and praises by starting an impossibly slow, hot rhythm and alternating with a fast and hard one. Minutes later both of them were on the brink of orgasm.

“Daddy come for me… In me! Please I need it… Want to be good for you, like you’re so so incredible to me.” Sam was crying out with pleasure, pleading with Dean for him to fill his hole.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’ll be the death of me… You feel so good. Did so good this morning and I love you so much.”

Dean pulled Sam towards him with an inexplicable strength and started nibbling on the mark he made on his brother. The mark he made that meant so many things for both of them: love, lust, protection, possession and home.

“Oh Sammy baby… I-I’m gonna come. Want you to come for daddy…”  Sam’s hips trembled with the force of his movements while fucking himself and he was positively screaming. “Yeah that’s it baby. Scream for me…”

“De… Oh god, I love you! Fuck you’re amazing. Daddy, I’m gonna come…”

Sam started to come and broken moans filled the kitchen adding to the litany of curses falling from Dean’s mouth as the feeling of Sam clenching around him took him over the edge.

When both their breaths evened out they looked each other in the eye, smiled and then they shared a series of languid, lazy kisses.

“Sammy sweetheart… Thank you! For the food, for sticking with me and for, hum, well… Fucking my brains out.” Dean scratched the back of his neck like he was anxious but Sam just laughed the most beautiful laugh and just kissed his brother.

“Well right back at ya De…” He smiled and wiggled in Dean’s lap. “We should eat though. There’s more coffee and more pancake batter, we’ll just have to do it together.” He smiled and pulled himself up, letting Dean’s now soft cock slip from inside him.

Sam gave a quick run to the bathroom to clean himself and to grab a warm towel for Dean to clean his stomach. When he got back and helped his brother clean himself up he just threw the towel on the floor and started searching for things on the counter to start remaking their meal. 

“There’s still pie right baby?”

Sam gave a throaty laugh and shook his head. “Of course De! Where did you think the pie went?” He stuck his tongue out at Dean’s scowl, went to take it out of the oven and sat it on the counter. “It was just done when you came in the kitchen so it should still be warm.”

“Smells so good Sammy… Thank you.” Dean said while he got up and arranged himself.

“Everything for you, you know that De… You’re my everything.”

“And you’re mine baby. Always were and always will be.” He said against Sam’s lips after he pinned him to the counter. 

* * *

The rest of their day was spent in the bunker’s media room – which Dean was adamant in creating when they first got there. They sat on one of the couches and watched a couple of old action movies while cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears. 

They were more serious for a while and talked about the past and what they wanted out of what they rediscovered… They were in sync and both of them breathed a breath of fresh air when they resumed their cuddling and kissing.

By night time Sam was exhausted and sleeping almost entirely on Dean’s lap… Sometimes he would stir and nuzzle his brother’s neck while purring words of love and adoration.

Dean carried Sam to his – theirs now – room and gently placed him under the covers before getting in and settling behind his brother effectively spooning him.

When he was already losing the battle between sleep and consciousness he felt Sam sigh, press himself against him and murmur “I love you Dean.” He smiled and whispered it right back.

 

END.


End file.
